This invention relates to a remote control device for metering fluid flow and, more particularly, a remote control device for insuring a predetermined flow rate of insecticide to a spraying apparatus. The remote control device sends a digitized input signal to a metering pump. Operation of the metering pump generates and sends a digitized feedback signal to the remote control device. The digitized feedback signal is directly related to the rate of flow through the metering pump, and can be used to give a digital indication thereof. Also, the digitized feedback signal adjusts the digitized input signal to maintain the rate of flow.